Charm
by Ankusdiary
Summary: Prom's coming and the Soul Eater gang need dates. Or do they? Maka and Soul quarrel to much, Black Star scares Tsubaki, Kid well... can't just seem to get Liz to appreciate the art of symmetry. Male!Maka Fem!Soul Fem!Black Star Male!Tsubaki Fem!Kid Male!Liz


_Hi there. My name is Soul Eater Evans. Weird name yes. I don't know what my parents were thinking but it's cool for now I guess. _

_I'm a 14 year old freshman at DA, or Death Academy. No, it is not a school about things related to death. It's just the name... and the city. I live in a pretty strange district but the people are not bad around here. Before, I used to live in New York with my rich parents, and prodigy sister. However, due to some ehem..._ complications_, I came here and rented a place with my sister, Wes. She's cool as well I suppose. I just hate the fact that she can play the violin so well and people only pay attention to her. Because I'm just the mere annoying little sister._

_Anyways, I go to school with my two best friends, Black Star and Kid. They are girls with completely opposite personalities. For example, Black Star is very hyperactive, hangs out with guys, and pretty strong for a girl so of course all the boys have a crush on her, not that she notices. Another thing is Black Star is a bit... airheaded and never pays attention to details so she sometimes trips on someone's foot and runs into walls Now Kid, her name is uh... very interesting as of mine, but I really don't know what her parents were thinking. Or in this case, _her father_. Her real name is Death the Kid and her dad owns this school, as well as this city. So she's kind of popular as well. Only one little flaw, she has OCD. Like, it's really a major thing when it comes to her because she would freak out over anything out of place. I don't know if I was cursed or lucky to have her as my friend._

_I have other friends as well, one of them is Maka Albarn. He's the school's geek but he's fun once you get to know him well. We play games a lot, study together, and he does most of my homework. He hates it, but he never seems to tell me no whenever I ask. Just a bit of scolding and that's it. His mother is a playboy, and he hates her I suppose by his tone whenever I ask about her. I haven't met his mother yet but I'm half hoping I don't. Tsubaki is this really shy boy who doesn't talk to people much, and I met him through Black Star. I wouldn't say Black Star is too rough around people, but head-locking the poor guy out of nowhere everyday is a bit like bullying. Not that I have said anything yet. Finally, is Liz and Pat, the two almost Siamese twins. Liz is a pretty boy while Pat is the crazy-creepy little brother. No wonder he and Black Star get along so well. What with all the prank pulling and wrestling._

_And finally is me. I have snow white hair, blood red eyes, and sharp teeth. I sound kind of scary but I'm not. Yet, people judge me before they even get to know me so that's why I don't have much friends. Mainly because I didn't know judging someone is based on their looks and not their personalities. I'm laid-back, a B-average student, and play the piano. I'm normal. Well, normal isn't the right word but average. That's all there is to it._

_Today is another day of school as usual. Halloween is coming up so the city is looking extra creepy as usual. I always had thought it would just another boring day for me with tons of homework, but I guess something suspiciously like karma had it in for me..._

* * *

_" _Hey hey Soul!" The said girl looked up from her walking and a blue-haired girl nearly knocked the wind out of her from yet, another head-lock.

" H-hey Black Star." Soul pulled away while choking for air. Her best really needed to cut back on the weight training.

" I'm going to be the party animal for the Halloween dance! That way I'll have all the attention." Black Star bragged with a thumb pointing to her chest.

" Sure, but who are you going with? You need a date to the dance right?" Black Star rolled her eyes while making a gagging sound. " Who said that? I'm going alone, I don't like boys!"

" Honestly you sound like a five year old."

" What about you?" Soul blushed and looked away.

" I-I'm not sure yet. It doesn't sound like a cool party to me anyways..." The other blinked.

" What about Maka? You guys get along pretty well." Soul frowned and closed her eyes, remembering all the little fits they would have.

" No way. He isn't my type anyways."

Another pair of feet walked up and the owner walked past Soul with a frown.

" I never wanted to go with you anyways, shark teeth." Maka said slyly. Soul growled.

" I never said that either, pansy!" Maka stuck his tongue out and caught up to Ox Ford, his friend. Soul stuck her tongue back and huffed while crossing her arms.

" That's why I don't ever want to go with him. I'd be surprised if he even found someone." Soul knew she and Maka are friends or at least on good terms, but there are times they blow off steam at each other. She then heard her name called and turned around to se Kid walking behind.

" Oh hey Kid."

" I appreciate that you refrained from cursing but simply ignoring would have been a good idea."

" He gets on my nerve sometimes that I want to just..." Soul made a motion with her hands that made Kid accuse her loudly. Black Star noticed Tsubaki, a tall boy who doesn't talk much and ran up and hopped on his back.

" Waaaah!"

" Hey Tsubaki! Guess what!? I'm going to the dance to be the best party animal!" Soul groaned while Kid face-palmed herself. No matter how many times they told Black Star to lay off a little on the poor boy, she just continues to scare the hell out of him.

" Th-that's great."

" Are you coming?" The blue-haired girl asked while riding his back, though it didn't look that Tsubaki minded.

" I guess..."

" Great! Make sure to look out for me! I'll be on stage shouting for you!" And with that, the girl hopped down and went back to her friends with a huge grin, though a bit confused at why they weren't smiling back.

" What?"

" ... Nothing."

The three made it up the stairs and into the building while splitting up to go to their homerooms. Soul waved goodbye to the two and walked into the Lunar Moon Class. The bell doesn't ring until at least ten minutes later and she sat in a sit close to ground-level. Maka came in and sat to her right, glancing at the corner of his eye.

" Did your homework?"

" Yeah yeah. It was easy this time."

" *sigh*" Soul raised an eyebrow at the sighing boy and turned to face him.

" What's the matter with you?"

" Nothing it's... I had a long night. My mom wanted to bring to the mall for a suit. You know... The Halloween Dance coming up and all." Maka said. He sounded tired and Soul knew why. His mom isn't exactly the right mothering material according to his description, and he doesn't like his mother. However, there was one thing that threw her off...

" A suit? What, you actually found someone who'd put up with you? Don't tell me it's that Ox Ford chick..." Soul mumbled with a propped arm under her cheek. Maka's cheeks lit up red but he scoffed.

" O-Of course not, it's someone else. Well, I have to ask her but at least I found someone in mind."

" Sure. I bet she'd turn you down flat."

" Found someone yet?" Maka said smugly when he saw Soul's annoyed look turn to embarrassment.

" I-I'm not coming. It sounds uncool anyways."

" Sure..." Before Soul could comment back, their teacher came through the door while instructing them to take out their homework from yesterday. However, when Soul reached into her bag, she found her homework missing and it suddenly hit her... _It's at home._

" Alright, I'm coming around to collect..." In her mind, she was screaming as the teacher walked across the rows, one more before it was hers. Why the hell did she have to sit here!?

Maka seemed to have noticed his friend's sudden panick and sighed before quickly erasing and scribbling something. He then looking away while whistling, shifting his paper in her spot. Just in time, the adult came up and picked up the paper wit a frown.

" What's this Albarn? You don't usually forget your homework." Soul gaped at the boy as he calmly replied," I don't. But I woke up late and rushed out." Their sensei eyed him before sighing.

" I guess I can let you slip only this time. Try not to forget again."

" I'll try." Once she was out of sight, Soul turned her head quickly towards him with a bewildered look.

" Why did you-? You could of-?"

" Just say you'll owe me. Now hurry up and take out your textbook..."

* * *

" Alrighty then, get your partners because this dissection requires two pairs of hands." A man stated with a screw in his head. None of his students know if it was real or not, but they were half-hoping not to know.

" Oh Black Star, choose me!"

" No me!"

" I'm pretty smart!"

Black Star ignored all of the requests and smiled widely when she say Tsubaki sitting quietly in his spot.

" Tsubaki!" Before he could even turn at the mention of his name, the blue-haired girl is already by his side. " Let's partner up okay!" She rhetorically asked ignoring the dissapointed groans. The boy blushed but nodded still. It was rare for people to come up to him, but he was glad Black Star treated him like a best friend, even if he ended up getting knocked to the floor most of the time.

" O-okay." Black Star knew the boy was pretty smart, and her grades were slipping a bit. She didn't like studying because it bored her to death, even if she is with her friends. Luckily she had Tsubaki to help her out a bit.

Mid-way through the expiriment on a dead frog, the two were ordered, along with the disgusted class, to cut out it's heart and examine it.

" Woah! This looks awesome!" The Bluenette exclaimed alone. While she ogled at the tiny organ, Tsubaki tried his hardest not to puke at the heart, and the frog's insides. He didn't know how this would help him in later life, but he sure was glad that Black Star was his partner. That way, he didn't have to cut through the unlucky frog. At least she is having fun with the experiments. Someone's got to be.

" Hey Tsubaki, wanna hold it?" Black Star while holding the heart too close to his face.

" Erm, no I'm fine."

" Suit yourself."

Once the experiment was over, papers were handed with questions regarding the lab. Just as Black Star was handed hers, she immediately shot her hand in the air.

" Oi Stein! I need to-"

" -Use the bathroom. Yeah yeah, and try to call me by my professional name."

" Thanks Stein!" Tsubaki sweated once she was gone, it always went like this so that is why Professor Stein knew how to finish her sentence. It was becoming quite obvious that Black Star is skipping out on working on the questions after a lab is finished. However, the scientist didn't mind, knowing that she never learned through experiments but ogle at body parts. At least someone is just as interested into dead animals as Professer Stein.

...

" Um...Soul?" The said girl turned her head towards Maka. Class ended and it was time for P.E.

" Huh? What is it?" She was confused as to why her friend was fidgeting.

" W-Well... Is it possible if... J-just make sure you bring your homework next time okay!?" Soul scowled.

" Yeah yeah whatever. It was just a one time thing. Is that all you came to tell me?" It looked as though he wanted to say something else but decided against.

" Never mind shark teeth."

" Come off it already!" And she turned to march away from him. That stupid nickname always pissed her off to no end yet he continued to say it. However, it looked as if he wanted to ask her something else. It wasn't like the boy to fidget since he held his pride quite high against her. Whatever it is, she'd have to ask later. P.E. comes first.

" Black Star please tell me you have a bra on..." Soul overheard Kid ask wearily. Black Star however, denied it.

" Nope, they feel wierd."

" Put my extra one on. For Heavan's sake, you of all girls..." Soul giggled at her best friends while changing into her uniform. Once everyone were changed, they went out and began their warm ups. For the period, they had to jog around the field until time was up. It wasn't much but it certainly did leave practically the whole class worn out and on the ground. We'll, not the whole class exactly...

" Eh!? That's it!? That was just a warm up!" Black Star yelled among the sweating and panting bodies all over on the grass. Sid, their instructer, sweated at her pumped attitude but just ignored it.

" That will do for today. Good job everyone." Soul continued to gasp for air and she looked up, seeing an upside down Black Star staring back at her.

" You're seriously weak. Maybe if you went to the gym with me-"

" N-no thanks! I hate anything that has to lead to sore muscles." She looked away and sat up, making a sound when she felt her back pop. Soon, some girls passed by whispering to each other.

" Have you seen my new sensei for Health class? He is sooo hot..."

" I wonder if he'll go to the dance with me..."

" He's in next period I think." Soul pretended to tie her shoe as she eavesdropped. It was rare for the Academy to get new teacher in the middle of the school year. And it wasn't made as an announcent so that really heightened her curiosity. She got up and followed the rest to the girls' locker room.

" Kid, we have History next right?" The other nodded as she was helping Black Star take off the bra.

* * *

Once the bell rang for their final period before lunch, Soul and Kid made their ways to the Nova Star class. As they walked in, they were surprised how many girls were squealing while looking at the small office door. The new teacher was probably in there.

" I don't know much but I doubt he is _that _good looking."

" Oh do go on. Unless he appreciates the art of symmetry, I have no intentions for this new teacher."

" Right..." The office door opened and voices were hushed, including the boys. A figure walked out and Soul felt something warm trickle down her nose. Girls were squealing their hearts out yet she couldn't hear them over the loud sound of her own heart thumping harshly.

_I was so wrong..._

" Hello there, ladies and gentlemen," The girls swooned over the deep voice," My name is Blaire, and I'll be your health teacher now." Soul scooted closer towards the desk with a longing look at the teacher's abs. Heaven knows how he managed to keep a body that fit. Kid made a scoffing noise at how he only wore a jacket and pants. The boys in the class made jealous noises or whispered about using steroids, but the females didn't mind at all, steroids or not.

" Please open your textbooks to page 23 and take notes on the food pyramid. I will collect at the end of the period. And believe me," Blaire looked up at Soul, who blushed under the intense gaze," I pick favorites."

" ~Yes sensei~" The girls said as if under a spell and immediately began their work, some making their notes colorful, or eye-catching. They were now competing on who gets to be Blaire's favorite. Little do they know that he already has one.

" Che. I'm not writing notes on a pyramid. I'll just print it out on the computer. Saves me trouble." Soul muttered while laying back against her seat. Her friend, however, was trying to get her name right. It always went like this in pretty much, every class.

" Dear me... how horrible this 'e' is. " She whimpered while erasing the whole thing to start over, this being her tenth time now. Blaire looked up, and smirked like a feline. So he had a slacker in his class huh? He's have to fix that.

...

*Ding* *Dong* *Dead* *Dong*

" Alright class, as you leave, kindly set your notes on my desk." Soul woke up from her nap and sweated at Kid's determination to the 'K' right.

" Thanks goodness for lunch. Man am I hungry."

" Ha!? Class is over already, Soul!? I didn't even finish writing my name."

" It would've been funny if I hadn't kown why."

The two girls walked down the stairs but Blaire stopped them.

" Soul right? Could you stay for a bit? Just to get to know one of my students more." Soul gave her friend a look and she stayed back once Kid shut the door.

" So what is it Mr. Teacher Guy?" She asked while sitting on the long desk. The older one walked up with a smirk and leaned down.

" I saw that a certain student wasn't doing what her instructer said." Soul knew he was actually talking about her and looked away with a determined frown. This teacher thinks he can bring her down into submission? He needs to think again.

" I bet she had better things to do then write down boring notes." The man raised his eyebrows with an amused look before giving a predatory look and lifting her chin.

" Well then, this naughty girl will have to be punished." Soul's face couldn't have gotten any hotter when she felt him leaning in, and she was having to lean back against the desk. Why is he this close? What is going to happen? Her heart thumped wildly.

" Wh-what are you-?" A door slammed open and the two jumped, Soul secretly thanked the lord in her head when Black Star was standing by it.

" Kid said you were being held back and I came to rescue you!" But with one look at the teacher and student's position, the girl pointed her finger accusingly. " Rape!"

" W-wait Black Star-!" Soul tried to say but knew well that it looked as though it were about to come down to it. She managed to pull away from Blaire and restrained deer friend from attacking. " It's not like that!"

" Then what was all that?" Fighting a blush, Soul tried to think of an excuse. What was Blaire going to do? Kiss her? Not at her age right?

" H-he tripped." She simply said and before the other could say anything else, she dragged her out the room. She gave one look behind her shoulder to see Blaire still eyeing her. What's with that guy anyways?

...

" Eh? Going out but didn't eat lunch? If you don't have money I could buy you one..?" Kid said as she watched Soul walking towards the gate.

" It's not that, I just need... a bit of a walk. Don't worry, I won't be late coming back."

" But what if you are!?" The other called out as their distances decreased.

" Cover for me!"

* * *

" You're late, Soul Eater." The teacher spoke as Soul walked in. Nobody looked up from their reading but you could tell they were trying to listen.

" And?" She said, walking to a seat while dropping her bag next to it.

" Kid told me your er... grampa died from... 'the sight of a candle two inches from a perfect alignment.'" Soul narrowed her eyes and turned to glare at her friend who gave a nervous smile while waving hesitantly.

" I guess so..." She muttered before sitting down with a sigh. The teacher shut his trap and clapped for the lecture to start.

She ought to get Kid back for that.

* * *

**All done for now, favorite, follow and I'll see you next time. Oh and IBF is on delay right now because... I have no excuse...**

**To be honest, I don't know where this story is going, I just needed to type something and this came up. I'm sure it won't have any favorites, or follows but I just wanted to get this stupid story out.**


End file.
